Dulce despedida
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Mimi debe irse a los Estados Unidos y decide despedirse de Joe, espero les guste la pareja. Situada entre las primeras 2 series. Reviews please


"_**Dulce despedida"**_

Era un hermoso día en Tokio, la gente iba y venía despreocupadamente de un lado para otro con grandes sonrisas en el rostro, era un bello día de verano que todo mundo parecía disfrutar. Sentada en una banca con la cara impaciente y llena de nervios se encontraba sentada una joven de cabello largo color castaño rojizo, un par de grandes ojos miraban con ansias a todas partes en aquel pequeño parque con sus manos juntas en sus rodillas; la niña de solo 12 años iba vestida con un mayón negro, unas botas azules del mismo tono que el vestido de falda corta y sin mangas que llevaba puesto, se le veía bastante bien, más aun siendo que eran tonos pastel, finalmente volteó a una dirección y una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Mimí. - ¡Superior Joe!

Joe. – Hola Mimi, espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado.

Mimi. – No, no te preocupes superior.

Joe. – Mimi, deja de llamarme superior, nos conocemos desde hace 2 años, solo llámame Joe.

Mimi. – De acuerdo, me quitaré la costumbre.

Joe. – Oye Mimi¿para que querías verme?

Mimi. – Lo que pasa es que . . .

Mimi se le quedó viendo al joven sentado junto a ella, era un chico de cabello azul peinado de lado, llevaba sus gafas, unos pantalones largos color turquesa, una camisa de manga corta y unos zapatos negros. Por un momento Mimi no supo como continuar, eran amigos desde hacía ya 2 años, cuando fueron al Digimundo como los niños elegidos, ella no hacía más que quejarse todo el tiempo al igual que él, en ocasiones los demás del grupo no sabía quien de los 2 era más insoportable, si la niña mimada o el chico asustadizamente llorón, sin embargo todos terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos y para Mimi el más especial estaba ahora frente a ella, había algo que debía decirle y no terminaba de decidirse, menos aun pensando en todo aquello.

Joe. – Ya acaba con el misterio Mimí¿qué es lo que pasa?

Mimi. – Bueno, es que, voy a mudarme Joe, quería despedirme.

Joe. - ¿Qué qué¿te vas a mudar¿a dónde? No puede quedar muy lejos de aquí Mimí.

Mimí. – Voy a mudarme a los Estados Unidos.

Joe. - ¿A LOS ESTADOS UNIDOS? oO

Mimí. – No hables tan fuerte Joe.

Joe. – Lo siento, pero¿porqué debes de mudarte? No lo entiendo.

Mimí. – Mis padres decidieron que debíamos mudarnos, además, mi papá consiguió un gran empleo allá y quería despedirme . . .de ti Joe.

Joe. – Ya veo, pero¿no crees que debiste haber llamado a todos?

Mimí. – De los demás me despediré después, necesitaba despedirme de ti antes que de nadie.

Joe. – ¿De mi? . . . Mimí ¿qué te pasa¿por qué¿por qué lloras Mimi?

Mimí. – Hay Joe, es que, es que, . . .

Joe. – No llores Mimí, por favor, nunca me ha gustado ver a una chica llorando y, mucho menos, a ti.

Mimí se quedó callada por un momento para luego seguir llorando en silencio entre los brazos de Joe que había comenzado a abrazarla un poco después de darle un pañuelo, aun así Mimí no podía dejar de llorar.

Joe. – Mimí, te agradezco mucho que te hayas fijado en mí.

Mimí. – Joe¿cómo sup . . .

Joe. – No me hubieras llamado solo a mí para algo tan importante si no te importara tanto Mimí, además, tú también me importas demasiado.

Mimí. – Joe, (Los ojos de Mimí volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas), no quiero irme Joe, no quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí con ustedes, especialmente contigo.

Joe. – No te preocupes, procuraré que no perdamos el contacto, te lo prometo, es más, ya no estés triste, vamos a tomar algo¿por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por la ciudad? el día está precioso¿por qué no lo aprovechamos?

Mimí. - ¿Joe . . .

Joe. – Seamos una pareja por el día de hoy, igual que todas las parejas que están paseando por aquí¿te parece?

Mimí. – Si, me parece una gran idea Joe.

El rostro de Mimí se iluminó de nuevo con una sonrisa de felicidad¿cómo no sonreír cuando Joe le estaba sonriendo de esa forma tan cálida? El paseo comenzó, fueron a tomar un helado a la fuente de sodas, pasaron al cine a ver una película, visitaron una plaza comercial pues Joe quería regalarle algo a Mimí, finalmente fueron a remar un rato, ambos estaban solos en medio de un gran lago viendo como comenzaba a ocultarse el Sol entre las montañas.

Joe. – Mimí¿desde cuando te gusto?

Mimí. – ¿Eh?

Joe. – Si, bueno, discúlpame si te incomodé con la pregunta, es solo que me puse a pensar en todo el tiempo que llevamos de conocernos y pues, recordé que tú me gustas desde un poco antes que regresáramos del digimundo¿recuerdas? cuando estábamos intentando acabar con los Dark Masters.

Mimí. – En realidad, no lo sé, recuerdo que me dio mucho gusto que no me dejarás sola pero también me sentí muy mal cuando decidiste que lo mejor era dejarme con nuestros amigos mientras ibas en busca de Matt.

Joe. – Mimí.

Ambos chicos empezaron a recordar viejos tiempos, ciertamente que todo había empezado en el digimundo, Joe se había empezado a fijar en que Mimí sufría demasiado al ver morir a todos sus amigos y eso lo preocupaba, cuando Mimí se separó del grupo en aquel bosque porque estaba harta de ver pelear a todos él había dicho que se quedaría a cuidar de ella, Mimí siempre se había preguntado porque Joe se había ofrecido, ahora sabía porque, simplemente que quería asegurarse de que ella estaría bien, y luego cuando Joe fue en busca de Matt, Mimí sintió unas ganas inmensas de llorar y correr a detenerlo y pedirle que no la dejara, pero sabía que era lo mejor en ese momento, por eso no había hecho nada, había convivido con Joe hasta llegar a conocerlo . . . hasta llegar a amarlo tanto como él la amaba según podía observar.

Mimí. – Joe, prometeme algo.

Joe. – Lo que quieras Mimí.

Mimí. – Prometeme que siempre estaremos juntos.

Joe. – Te prometo que siempre estaré aunque sea por teléfono, y que nunca dejaré de pensar en ti.

Mimí. – Gracias Joe.

Joe. – No me lo agradezcas, es que es algo que sé que no dejaría de hacer aun si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Mimí. – Gracias Joe, nunca olvidaré este día y también te prometo que no dejaré de pensar en ti.

El horizonte estaba decolorándose en tonos rojizos para dar paso a la noche que no tardaría más de unos minutos en llegar, comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío mientras un bote pequeño llegaba a tierra mientras sus tripulantes se despedían con un beso en el cual sellaban sus recientes promesas de amor.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¿Qué hay de nuevo, espero les halla gustado este fic, cielos, es el tercer fic corto que escribo en esta semana, mi inspiración no está para muchos capítulos, ni hablar, además, tenía tiempo queriendo escribir sobre esta pareja y estoy consiente de que no todos compartirán mi punto de vista con respecto a ellos pues en el anime nunca quedo en claro si llegaban a haber parejas especificas, bueno, salvo por TK y Kari que en la segunda temporada me parece que hacen pareja, o por lo menos a TK le dá uno que otro ataque de celos con respecto a Kari , ni hablar, como de costumbres, todas la quejas que tengan, si me quieren mandar un asesino, un virus por computadora a ver si ya dejo de escribir, o recordarme el 10 de Mayo, pueden hacerlo a la Oficina de Quejas situado en lo alto de la montaña Paos o en el Templo de Urania Baba, si en cambio son felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, propuesta de que edite un libro, chocolates o bishounen perdidos háganlo a la dirección que ya conocen, y con mucho gusto los recibiré_

_SARABA_

**Lo admito, sigo haciendo de las mías pero lo advertí en fics anteriores, voy a rechecar todos los fics que he subido y los que no me guste el formato en que se presentan, los cambiaré para comodidad de ustedes, los lectores, bueno, sin más, me despido, y si dejaste un review a esta historia, don't worry, lo conservo .**


End file.
